


Raging Ball of Wild Fur

by thanku4urlove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, a kitten - Freeform, that's it that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Yabu brings a kitten in from a storm outside, and Hikaru can tell that his boyfriend wants to keep it.





	Raging Ball of Wild Fur

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaru + sleeping kitten in his lap. Idk what else you could want, honestly.

“What do you have?” Hikaru asked. His boyfriend was dripping wet, having come home from the unforgiving torrent outside, but he hadn’t put his jacket on. The piece of clothing was cradled in his arms instead, Hikaru pointing to it now.

“Don’t be mad.” Yabu said, the words making Hikaru go immediately from curious to apprehensive. Then he placed the jacket on the couch, going off to find a towel. Something under the clothing moved, then the head of a sleepy-eyed kitten poked its way out from under one of the sleeves.

“Ah!” Hikaru let out a shout of surprise, jumping to his feet and taking a few steps back. “Kota, what--?”

“She was left in the rain!” Yabu said quickly, hurrying over. He sat down on the couch next to the animal, immediately defensive. “She’s just a kitten, Hikaru. She can’t do any damage.”

Hikaru could tell from the pleading look on Yabu’s face that bringing the kitten home hadn’t been a simple act of goodwill; he wanted to keep it. The kitten looked up at Hikaru with big blue eyes. It was a fluffy, incredibly tiny thing, and for a moment Hikaru was almost about to give Yabu’s unspoken request some consideration. Then it yawned, displaying its small sharp teeth, and Hikaru shook his head.

It has to go.” He insisted. “Kittens are cute, but they turn into cats, and…”

“Are you telling me to throw her back into the rain?” Yabu asked.

“Yamada is allergic to cats.” Hikaru said. “We can’t have one.”

“He’s allergic to dogs too.” Yabu pointed out. “He owns two. I think it’ll be fine.”

“But--”

“Hikaru, please?”

For the sake of Yabu, Hikaru really, really wanted to say yes, it can stay, but for the sake of himself he really wanted to say no as well.

“I don’t want to keep it.” He said, deciding honesty would be best. Yabu nodded.

“I know. But I can’t toss her out in the rain. Could she stay until the storm is over?”

The kitten had made its way over to Yabu on the couch, head resting against his leg, claws kneading the couch comfortably. Hikaru sighed.

“Fine! Fine.”

Yabu jumped to his feet, cupping Hikaru’s face and kissing him, ecstatic.

“Thank you, thank you.”

Then, slipping his shoes on in a rush, Yabu was out the door. Hikaru, slightly bewildered, took a seat on the couch as far away from the kitten as possible and turned on the weather channel, trying to see just how long the storm would last. He ended up falling asleep during an infomercial, and when he woke up, the warm ball of fluff was curled in his lap.

Hikaru froze, heart leaping into his throat. He was completely paralyzed, terrified, watching. The kitten was asleep, side rising and falling rhythmically. Hikaru needed it off him.

Should he just stand up? Should he try to push it off? Hikaru reached down hesitantly, but as soon as his fingers made contact with the soft fur, the kitten made a tiny noise, shifting and stretching. Hikaru withdrew completely, swallowing hard. Rolling on to its back, the kitten blinked up at him, white belly exposed, paws drooping, a vibrating rumble emanating from its entire body. Hikaru wasn’t sure what motivated him to do it but he reached down again, the kitten’s paws stretching up and pulling on his hand, holding it and purring. In spite of himself, a small grin came to his lips.

Yabu entered a few seconds later, arms laden with cat food, a bed, and a few toys. The smile on his face huge, knowing, and impossible to object to.

“Fine.” Hikaru grumbled. “We can keep her.”


End file.
